


“I’ve Always Got You.”

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood, Bobby and Buck talk, Buck and Eddie fluff, Buck saves Eddie, Buck to the rescue, F/M, Father-Son duo, Heartbroken Buck, Hurt Eddie Diaz, It’s all gonna be okay, M/M, car crash, cliff side, injuries, worried buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: It’s a normal car crash scene until something happens to one of the 118’s own, causing fret, panic, worry, and anxiety in Buck, but overcomes it all to save the day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Kudos: 62





	“I’ve Always Got You.”

“Buck.”  
“Buck.”  
“Evan.”

Bobby repeated his name enough times to finally gain Buck’s full attention, drawing him away from his spiraling internal panic. It was probably the fact that Bobby called him Evan, which was something he never did, that brought Buck back to Bobby . 

“I-I-I can’t. I can’t let him go, I-.” Buck muttered loudly as tears flowed down his cheeks. His voice was shaking- Buck was physically shaking as well- making Bobby scared and heartbroken to watch. 

“No one is letting Eddie go. Today won’t be the last time you see him because he’s got the best fire and rescue crew looking for him.” Bobby’s soft gaze focused on Hen and Chimney who was getting gear out from the truck for a split second, then back at a tearful, beet red Buck who was breathing deeply. “We will find him, but we-“

“I’m going down there.” Buck sternly interrupted, running past Cap to the truck, digging out his turnout gear and a harness for the wench. 

“Buck, the cliff side isn’t stable yet, we haven’t secured anything or come up with a plan. If you slip-“ Bobby swiftly followed behind, shooting down his idea. 

“Yeah, I’ll fall, I know. But Eddie,” He sniffled back his tears. “Eddie’s down there somewhere and he’s likely hurt....or worse.” 

“Don’t let yourself think that way , Buck.” 

“Whatever.” Buck adjusted the buckle on his harness as he slipped his legs into it. “I have to go down. And I will.” He took his eyes off of Bobby for a second to pick up his gear bag- it had everything he needed or could possibly need to help Eddie. 

“Okay,” Bobby sighed, switching directions. “Chim, get the wench ready. Buck’s going down.”

“Down the cliffside?” Chimney objected, eyes roaming from the cliff to Bobby to Buck, then back over at the cliff. “Buck, Bobby, what are you, crazy?” 

“I’m not gonna argue or stop Buck.” Bobby observed as Hen secured Buck into the wires. “I trust him.”

“Thank you.” He interjected.

“Don’t thank me yet. Now go find Eddie.” Bobby nodded slightly in Buck’s direction as his attention split downwards to the cliff side. “Buck,” Bobby called out again to add something, Buck immediately looking back up. “Radio me with updates often. I don’t need you to be missing as well.” 

“Of course cap.”  
—————————————

Seconds later, Chimney started the wench at Bobby’s command, and Buck repelled off the unstable, crumbling side of the cliff, head rotating every which way in order to spot Eddie. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest in worry, anxiety, fear, but in a way, all those emotions were driving his mind to think clearly and safely. All he wanted to do was find Eddie, alive, stabilize him if needed, and bring him home. To his son. To the 118. To Buck. 

The sky had just started dropping rain as the dusk set in, Bobby coming over the radio as soon as Buck felt the first drops. 

“Buck, how’s it going?” He radioed.

“Good, uh, well, I don’t know. No sign of Eddie yet.” 

“How far down is he Chim?” Bobby released his finger off the remote button for a second to whisper to Chimney. 

“Looks like about 25 feet so far.” Bobby grimaced.

“‘Kay Buckaroo. Just be careful with the rain now.” 

“Got it Cap.” Buck answered, feet still bouncing off the cliff edge when he suddenly, briefly, slipped. As he caught himself on a rock, Buck spotted something that looked an awful lot like a leg. 

“Eddie?” He whispered to himself, trying to find a good place to put both feet down on. Once he was stable enough to stand, Buck crouched down at Eddie’s side, instantly putting 2 fingers on his neck. Eddie was unconscious, alive, Buck calling out his name to see if that would wake him up. 

“Eddie, Eddie, come on, its Buck. I-I’m here.” He stroked his hand, clearly bleeding and bruised, but Buck didn’t care a single bit. All he wanted in this particular moment was to just wake him up. “Come on, come back to me, buddy. I got you.” Buck’s face suddenly grew a smile when he noticed Eddie’s eyes slowly flutter awake. 

“Buck?” He moaned, out of pain, Buck assumed. 

“Eddie, Eddie, I’m here.” 

“Buck.....” Eddie drifted off, eyes suddenly closed again, leaving Buck fretting. His fingers went to his neck again, this time not being so lucky. 

“Shit.” Buck muttered under his breath. Kneeling next to Eddie, Buck clasped and pumped his hands onto Eddie’s chest, counting to 30, then giving two quick breaths for about 3 minutes. Buck was getting worn out- but there was no way in hell he’d let Eddie die just cause he was ‘tired’. And he was extremely panicked because in just 3 more short minutes, Eddie’s brain would start to die without oxygen. The thought of doing a tracheotomy was killing him inside, but if he didn’t wake up soon, Buck had no choice. 

“Buck.” Buck heard Bobby speak over his radio. 

Little busy, Bobby. He thought to himself. 

“Buck, this is Bobby.” He repeated, Buck still with his hands full at the moment. He paused to check Eddie’s pulse, and literally almost cried when he felt a weak, but steady thump thump against his fingers. While regaining consciousness, Buck radioed back to Bobby. 

“I found him Cap, he’s alive. I’m gonna stabilize him, control his bleeds and assess any injuries. I’ll radio back when I need a basket.” All 3 crew members listened in on what Buck was saying. 

“Bobby, I can go down there to help-“ Chimney added in to Bobby. 

“No, no, Buck’s got this.” He assured a nervous and concerned Chim and Hen. “Sounds good kid. Bring him back.” Bobby replied on his radio. 

“Buck,” Eddie’s eyes grimaced in pain while he spoke. 

“Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, Eddie, you’re okay. You’ll be okay. I’m just gonna check you over and then we can get you out of here.” Buck fully grasped Eddie’s hand, then shortly let it go to get to work. Darkness was now upon him, leaving him the only light source to be his 2 flashlights on his turnout gear. 

Buck whipped out a neck brace from him bag, gently securing it on Eddie, watching him tense up with pain. 

“I know I’m sorry, just stay calm, stay still, Eddie.” He reassured while checking his pulse once more to make sure he was okay. And yes, his pulse was still there. Thank god. 

“I’m-I’m- tired.” Eddie stuttered while Buck felt around his collarbones for any broken bones or bleeds. 

“Hey, I know, I bet, but you gotta stay here with me, Eddie. Please.” He paused, taking in the gaze of Eddie. “Does this hurt?” Buck poked at his shoulder blades. 

“Yeah.” He was very breathy when he spoke, like he was gasping for air, putting Buck on high alert. 

“I’m gonna get you some oxygen.” He pulled out a small portable oxygen machine and placed the nose cone on Eddie’s face. “Just breath, nice and slow, you’re okay. You’re safe, but your shoulder’s probably dislocated.”

“Wha-“ Buck slipped off the nose cover just for a second so Eddie could talk. “What happe-ned?” Buck set them cover back on his nose and continued poking and prodding around his bruised and worn out body. 

“Well, there was a car crash, do you remember getting the call at the station?” Eddie nodded slightly, hard to do in a neck brace. “Yeah we were able to get all the passengers out of both cars and you tended to the driver. Well, after we cleaned up the crash, you were standing on some rocks and gravel when the whole land just caved out from under you. You feel almost 30 feet.” 

“Ho-how am I-I not dead?”

“Cause you are amazingly lucky. And now I’ve got you, I’m here and I’m not gonna let anything more happen to you.” Buck softly smiled at a confused, croaky, and clearly dazed man. 

His medical care focused back onto Eddie’s face for a moment, after seeing glimpse of cuts and blood when his flashlight beamed on his forehead and cheek areas. His face was pale, yet dyed red with blood. He fiddled around his bag again to find some antiseptic wipes and gauze. 

“This is gonna sting, I’m sorry.” Buck warned, as he place a wipe on the cut that was dripping blood, and it looked pretty deep, Buck probably figuring at the hospital they’d give him stitches. “Okay, okay, that’s better.” He wrapped gauze around his forehead and taped it off. “Now,” Buck placed his hands on Eddie’s rib cage. “This hurt?” Eddie took a shallow breath when Buck touched his rib cage, tensing up in pure pain. “‘Kay, you probably have a broken rib, honestly, probably several on both sides.” He lifted up Eddie’s uniform shirt and saw severe bruising around the area he just touched. No wonder why it hurt, Buck thought to himself. He moved his hands down to Eddie’s pelvis. 

“I never,” Eddie started softly muttering, Buck’s eyes instantly focusing in on him. “I never thought the first time you’d be feeling me up was on the side of a cliff I fell off of.” Buck’s face went wide in surprise, like did he just say that? Does he know what he said or-? He smiled and chuckled at Eddie, who was doing the same. “Too soon?” 

“No, no. I never thought this be the first time either.....but here we are.” He giggled, continuing poking at Eddie’s hips.  
“This hurt?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, um, how ‘bout your legs, can you feel them? Try to wiggle your toes.” Eddie followed Buck’s guidance, wiggling his toes, which brought a smile to Buck’s face. Eddie being able to wiggle his toes was a great sign that there was no spinal damage, and that he had feeling in all his limbs. It was also a sign that his hip wasn’t broken. “Awesome.” Buck beamed.

“Cap, he’s got multiple lacerations on his face, arms, and chest, a bit short of breath, multiple broken ribs, and probably a dislocated hip and shoulder.” He radioed.

“Okay, spinal function?” 

“Yep, feeling in all his limbs. He’s okay.” Buck talked to Bobby over the radio, while holding onto Eddie’s hand that was crushed with dried blood from a cut on his arm, which Buck immediately started wrapping up.

“That’s great, Buck. Chimney’s sending down a basket to you now, strap him in and send him up, you follow behind.” 

“Yeah, I got it Cap.” Buck dragged the basket that was coming down to the ground, setting it gently next to Eddie. Buck adjusted his knelt, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s legs and shoulders to pick him up and onto the basket back board. Buck placed the straps around his body and secured him in with the buckles. “Okay Eddie, I’m sending you up to Bobby, Chim, and Hen, they’ll take care of your from there. You’re okay now I promise.” He clipped the wench hook onto the basket again and tugged on the rope 3 times to signal Chimney that he was ready to be moved. Before Chimney started the wench, Eddie turned his head a bit to face Buck. 

“Are-are you com-coming too?” 

“Right behind you buddy.” 

“Thank you Buck.” Eddie took a strong grip on Buck’s wrist. 

“Of course Eddie. I’ve always got you.” 

——————————————

“BP’s stable.” Hen announced as she and Chimney wheeled Eddie into the back of the ambulance in a stretcher, Buck locked in and looking on from a distance. 

“I’m proud of you, kid.” Bobby snuck up behind Buck, the hand appearing on his shoulder catching him off guard.

“You have no idea how much it hurt me to see him like that. All bloody and.....and bruised...and just helpless. He-uh- he started coding, I lost his pulse, an-and it took like 4 minutes to get it back.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me Buck?” Bobby raised his brow. 

“I don’t know, I, I panicked. I was afraid of loosing him and-“ Buck’s eyes welled up as he spoke, overcome with a wave of emotions he had hid to stay strong for Eddie’s sake. “And I really just started imaging what my life would be like without him.” 

“I know, I know it’s hard seeing someone you love like that but you did amazing for technically not being a paramedic, you saved his life and-“ 

“Buck,” Chimney interrupted from a distance, drawing the attention of both guys. “Eddie wants you to ride with him.”  
Buck turned to face Bobby for approval, Bobby instantly giving a nod his way. Buck ran over to the ambulance, patting Chim on the back as he past him and climbed in, Hen shutting the door behind. 

“Hi.” Eddie mumbled. His voice was slowly coming back from being raspy. 

“Hi.” He replied taking a seat on the bench next to the stretcher. Chimney had already set up his IV, replenishing fluids he had lost, along with the heartrate and BP monitor, which Buck constantly found his eyes drawing to. Eddie reached out his hand to meet Buck’s, grasping it ever so tightly. 

“Thank you for saving my life.” 

“Stop saying that, Eddie, you don’t have to thank me. I would do it in a heartbeat for you, you know that.” 

“Yes, I know but I can still thank you.”  
He smiled. “Have you ever thought about becoming an EMT?” 

“No, no.” Buck chuckled under his breath. “I mean, I know how to do CPR but I don’t think I could do nearly as good of a job as Chim, Hen, or you.” 

“I,” Eddie spoke. “I think you should give yourself more credit. You did an amazing job with me.” 

“Thank you. I learned from what you taught me. And of course Hen and Chimney too, but mostly you, giving me lessons and advice on how to triage and assess wounds.” 

“Just think about it.” 

“Yeah, maybe I will.” He grinned at Eddie. 

“Li-listen Buck, I, uh, I want to tell you something.” He began. “I-I-I think I love you.” Buck’s face froze in an instant, inside contemplating whether that was Eddie talking, or hopped-up-on-drugs-and-tired Eddie. But Eddie’s gaze never left Buck, telling him that that was actually Eddie who spoke. Buck knew how he felt about Eddie, and what he was feeling was an over abundance of love for that man. 

“I, I think I love you too.” He beamed. Buck let out a breathy chuckle, then stood up in the ambulance to bend over Eddie and place his lips on his, spiking the heart monitor to a point where Buck had to step away. “Whatever treatment, whatever rehab, whatever physical therapy,” He interlaced their fingers. “I will always be there for you, by your side through it all. Whatever help you need with Chris or-or cooking, cleaning, I will be available, day or night. I’ve always got you, Eddie.” Buck paused with tears streaming down his cheeks. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and the kudos, I appreciate them all and hope you liked this story! 💞💞


End file.
